


One hundred words to say it all

by stanthemhard



Series: Fold your hands into mine [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanthemhard/pseuds/stanthemhard
Summary: a collection of works, one hundred words eachCHAPTER 18 is up (latest update 01/02/2021)
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Fold your hands into mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063700
Comments: 83
Kudos: 25





	1. A Declaration

The sheets are scarcely thrown over their naked forms and her head is resting on Olivia’s chest, the warmth radiating from their bodies a comforting reminder that it’s not all just a dream.

Olivia slips both her arms around her and pulls her in closer, a content smile on her face.

She pushes herself up a little until her gaze meets Olivia’s soft brown eyes.

“I love you so much, Liv” she hears herself whisper for the first time.

“Oh - Alex,” Olivia sighs, her eyes gleaming with tears. “I love you too”, she whispers back, pressing her lips to Alex’s.


	2. My place or yours?

“I’m calling it a night”, she says as she lets herself slide off her stool and loops her handbag over her shoulder, ready to go.

“I’ll walk you out.” Olivia says, and she waves the squad goodbye.

She waits until they’re a few blocks away from the bar before she drags her into the nearest alley and pins her against the wall.

“My place or yours?” she asks, kissing Olivia’s neck, aiming at a particular spot she knows will make the brunette whimper.

“Yours” Olivia breathes out, her hands tangled in soft strands of blonde hair as their lips meet.


	3. You will never be her

“Cabot. What was she like?” Casey asks while going over Olivia’s testimony. 

“Well…” she tries not to smile. She knows why Casey’s asking. Even Elliot’s noticed the way she looks at Olivia.

_She has a heart of gold and the mind of a genius. She hates rosé and loves romcoms. Her hair is soft and her skin warm._ _She tastes of honey, smells of lavender._ _She always whispered my name before she came,_ _and when we kissed, time stopped._

“She’d be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was great at her job.” 

_And you will never be her._


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this scene takes place some time during season 2 when Alex's character was first introduced

She feels the anger rising in her chest, warm and thick, as she watches the perp through the glass. She clenches her fist, anticipating the pain of her nails burring themselves into her skin. What she feels instead are delicate fingers curling around her wrist, pushing her hand open until their palms align, the unexpected contact soothing the anger gnawing at her ribs. She meets Alex’s eyes, and catches a glimpse of something she’s never seen in them before.

“He’ll get the maximum. You have my word, Detective.”

And Olivia knows he will, because Alexandra Cabot always keeps her promises.


	5. Let them out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts off just after chapter 4 but this time Alex's POV

She pulls her hand away when she realises what she’s doing and looks down in shame. She knows it’s too late. Olivia’s seen it. Olivia sees everything.

It’s not much bigger than a bud, but it’s there, only asking to bloom into something spectacular; because despite what people think, she’s not all ice. She’s also kindness and compassion, an overwhelming combination of raw and strong emotions she’s afraid might shatter her if she lets them out.

“Thanks, Alex.”

And there’s something in the way Olivia says her name that makes her think _let them out._ Maybe she’ll take the risk.


	6. Hold Me Close

“Does it hurt?” Olivia asks, tracing the outline of the pink, puffy patch of skin on Alex’s shoulder.

“Sometimes,” Alex replies absently. She pulls away a little and tucks her unbuttoned shirt into her pencil skirt. She gives Olivia a weak smile, eyes glistening with tears she desperately tries to hold back. “Let’s not talk about it now. Tonight, okay?”

Olivia doesn’t reply, she simply nods before pulling Alex into a tight hug.

And they stay like that for what seems like ages, Olivia gently stroking Alex’s hair and Alex with her face buried in the crook of Olivia’s neck.


	7. I'll wait for you

Your funeral’s tomorrow, and I’m scared I won’t be able to look your mother in the eye and pretend you were nothing more than a colleague, pretend you’re really dead. I wish I could tell her how much I love you, tell them all how happy we were, how happy you made me. And even though I wish I were by your side instead, holding your hand, kissing your cheek, I’ll go and pretend, because that’s what must be done to keep you safe. Don't you worry my love. I'll wait for you. Years if I must, but I'll wait.


	8. You taste of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of sunshine after the (sad) previous chapter. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it.

Droplets of salted water roll down her tanned olive skin, dampening her towel as she lays down next to Alex. She covers her face with her arm and glances at the woman next to her.

Her pale skin glows under the strong sunlight, revealing small freckles on her shoulders and elbows. Red sunglasses are perched on her nose and her bare feet are covered in hot sand. 

Alex notices her staring and drops her book, leaning over to kiss Olivia.

"You taste of the sea," she says, running her tongue over her pink lips as they parted. "I like that." 


	9. I'll be the big spoon tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a big debate with myself over who was the big spoon. I couldn't choose so I went for both. Let me know who you think is!

She glances at the alarm clock on her nightstand. A little over midnight.

"Liv?" she whispers.

"Umm -" Olivia answers, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Can I be the big spoon tonight?" she asks shyly.

"Sure, sweetie."

They struggle a little under the thick cover as they shift, and once Olivia has her back fully pressed against her, Alex wraps a possessive arm around Olivia's waist.

"You were the big spoon last night. My turn."

They both chuckle at the statement.

"Goodnight, Liv" she whispers, planting a lingering kiss behind Olivia's ear. They both shiver at the warm touch.

"Night, Lex."


	10. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter can be read as a sequel to chapter 4 + chapter 5.  
> happy new year! wishing you all the best for 2021 :)

Alex takes a step foward, her clothes covered in melting snowflakes and her cheeks flushed. It’s been a rough day in court; she’s exhausted.

“How about a drink?” Alex’s voice is steady, but Olivia can see the same spark she saw in her eyes that day in front of the interrogation room.

She's quick to answer, as she stares into Alex’s crystal blue orbs. “C’mon, I know a place.”

She cannot take her eyes off her as they fall into rhythm, and she thinks Alex’s never been more beautiful.

“You know,” Alex says shyly, “I like spending time with you.”


	11. Having kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue inspired by an EO scene during s06e13 "Quarry"

Irritation finally gets the best of Olivia as she drowns the last of her warm beer, her left knee frantically bouncing up and down while she listens to Elliot talking about his kids. Gosh, how she wishes he'd just shut up.

“At least you and Kathy know what you’re passing on,” she snaps. “Half my genes are drunk, and the other half are violent and cruel.”

“– And look how great you turned out. It’s not all about the genes, Liv”. Alex's hand finds her knee under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Your kids will be just fine.”


	12. Happiest place on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "happiest place on earth" requested by SnowsGay19 (on ao3)

"You know," she purrs, slamming what must be her fifth glass on the table. "This place," she gestures around her, and knows by the look on Olivia's face that she probably looks more drunk than what she really is, "is the happiest place on earth."

"Yeah, right," Olivia scoffs. She leans in, her face impossibly close to Alex's, her voice husky. "Why so, Counselor?"

"It's obvious, Liv." She feels herself blushing; she hates it. "You're here," she breathes out. Olivia can't help but laugh, a genuine laugh, like the ones she usually keeps for Elliot.

Alex's never felt happier before. 


	13. Not so casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure this is actual smut. Can be read with Chapters 2 & 3.

“Liv,” she whispers as white, hot pleasure scorches her veins, and she can’t remember the last time someone made her come so hard.

When she catches her breath again, she pulls Olivia into a tight embrace, rolling them over so she’s on top, and Olivia wraps a protective arm around her waist.

It was supposed to be _casual sex_ as Alex had herself put into words. No feelings, no sleeping over, no nothing; but tonight, tonight's different.

“Would you like to stay over?” she asks anxiously, biting her lower lip.

Olivia’s answer is quick. “Yeah, I’d like that very much.”


	14. Stamina

As Alex finally catches her breath, she turns her head and opens her eyes, looking up into Olivia’s malicious browns. She reaches a hand behind Olivia’s neck, pulling her down into a tender kiss, and a soft moan escapes her lips when she feels Olivia’s warm tongue brushing against her own. 

“Ready to go again?” Olivia asks, as she lets her free hand wander down Alex’s body, nails softly scratching Alex’s side. Alex shivers with pleasure, her head still light from tasting herself on Olivia’s lips, and presses a lingering kiss to Olivia’s neck.

She’s definitely ready to go again.


	15. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from s11e08 "Turmoil"

"Alex..."  
  
"Don't wanna hear it." She slams the door shut. "Do you even realise the amount of pressure I'm under thanks to Stabler?"  
  
Olivia tries to interject, but Alex raises her hand.

"You don't care about _me_ , Liv." _Who's to blame, Alexandra. You never called her._  
  
"That's why you put in that formal request."  
  
"Alex..." Olivia tries again, taking a step forward, but Alex turns away. _She's crying._  
  
"I withdrew my demand as soon as we got back."  
  
She watches as Alex's body stiffens, and she wishes she could kiss her tears away.  
  
"Get out."  
  
But Alex's not hers anymore.


	16. Take a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from s19e19 "Sunk Cost Fallacy"

She glances at Olivia in the observation room, talking to yet another victim about the bruises on her face. It’s been years since she last saw her, and it feels like she doesn’t know her anymore. She listens to her honeyed, barely-above-a-whisper-voice, the same voice she’d use in bed.

She should have never left in the first place, but she’d figured Olivia would be happier without her. It did seem like she had moved on at the time.

“She never got over you,” Fin tells her, as if he were able to read her mind. “You should talk to her.”


	17. The Book of Esther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from s19ep20 "The book of Esther."

"Alex! I thought you'd left the city!"  
  
"Change of plans." _Couldn't leave you behind again._  
  
"Fin put you up to this?"

"Actually, Rollins called. Said you might need a friend after today's case." She sits on the empty chair next to Olivia. "Wanna grab some breakfast with me?"  
  
"Asking me out on a date, Alexandra?" _Say yes._  
  
"Maybe..." she smirks. _Yes._ "Or... I could give you a lift home." _Say no._

"Breakfast sounds better."

"Good."  
  
She offers her hand for Olivia to take, lacing their fingers when their palms align.  
  
"Thank you." Olivia shoots a weak smile.  
  
"My pleasure, Liv."


	18. Haunted

Alex still dreams about her death.

Thick blood, the hard pavement and Olivia’s pleading voice. Darkness overwhelms her. She wakes up, cold and raw fright filling her chest. It’s not until warm hands wrap themselves around her waist that she knows she’s safe. She pulls her knees to her chest, curling against Olivia. Her skin is sticky and her mouth dry.

_I’m not dead. Not anymore._

“Lex?” Olivia whispers, running her fingers through Alex’s sweaty hair. “You’re safe, sweetie. You’re home.”

She nods, unable to speak.

In the distance, New York softly roars. The never-ending murmur of life.

She’s alive.


End file.
